1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical terminal having a contact-making region for making contact with a complementary contact pin and having a connecting region for connection to an electrical conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connecting terminal having a contact-making region for making contact with a complementary contact pin or tab and having a connecting region for connection to an electrical conductor, the contact-making region having an inner contact-making spring and an outer, external spring, the contact-making spring, which merges into the connecting region, having at least two mutually opposite contact spring arms which are supported by the external spring, is known from EP 700 122 A2. This electrical connecting terminal has in each case three pairs of contact spring arms, the outer contact spring arms each being connected to a side arm of the contact-making spring and being supported by the latter, and the centre contact spring arm in each case having a free end and not being supported. This results in the contact spring arms having different contact forces. If the contact forces of the inner contact spring arm are insufficient, then a support is required for it.
A double flat spring contact having an external spring is known from EP 114 187, the external spring having external spring bracket arms which run parallel to the contact spring arms of the double flat spring contact and press onto these contact spring arms from the outside. The external spring bracket arms in this case run essentially in the insertion direction and have free ends towards the end face.